One piece- Gummy love
by Rogue Deity Master
Summary: Here is my take on what should have happened, It may not be so good but who cares. Luffy begins his Haki training under different circumstances, but in exchange for these lessons he has to marry the empress. Lets see how this turn of events impacts their lives.
1. Chapter 1-Basics and marriage

**One piece CH 1-Luffy+ Hancock**

**I don't own One Piece. It belongs to the author and creator Oda Eiichiro**

It was at noon when the kuja pirates return from their journey to drop off Rayleigh at the sabaody Archipelago, when boa Hancock came to talk to Grandma Nyon. "Old woman I tire of waiting, what must I do to marry luffy-sama!?" said boa Hancock at kuja castle," Let me talk to straw-hat luffy, I'll see what I can do to settle your restless heart." answered Grandma Nyon. At the area that hancock had her people build a small home for luffy," straw-hat luffy I wish to have a little chat with you." said Grandma Nyon "okay but first do you think hancock could train me in haki?" said luffy with a great big grin on his face. "I don't think that will work" answered grandma Nyon "Hancock-sama wouldn't be able to concentrate since luffy is the man who stole her heart." thought grandma nyon, suddenly she hit with an idea. "Alright luffy-bozu, in exchange for your haki training and repay your entire debit to hancock-sama, you must marry hancock." said nyon to luffy with a serious demeanor but luffy was too busy sleeping when she was talking. "WAKE UP LUFFY!" yelled nyon " sorry I heard what you said but if that's what it takes then fine but truthfully it's not up to me if I'm going to be married." said luffy while rubbing his eyes. "Well whose it up to if not you?" said nyon with great worry in her voice. "My dad, monkey D. dragon of course" said luffy. the shock from hearing luffy say that made nyon so pale that she looked as if she had seen a ghost" y-y-y-your father is the m-m-most wanted man alive!" she said with alarm. When Grandma Nyon returned to kuja castle to tell Hancock what luffy told her she was both overjoyed and stumped. Suddenly a knock on the door came and revealed jimbei. "I've got an idea, it may be risky but I think there is a way to get dragon to come here." said jimbei" speak then, I want to be married to luffy as soon as possible" said hancock

At a marine headquarters, as a guard was looking to the east he saw the flag of the kuja pirates. With great fear in his heart he ran to tell his commander of the pirates but when he arrived he came to see his commander on a transponder snail talking to Hancock. " listen well man, I plan to take down dragon so put this in the news paper" said Hancock" why would you want to take down dragon? Has he caused any harm to your people?" asked the commander "He himself no but a lot of his revolutionary people came to my island and tried to make it a base for them." answered boa Hancock. within an hour the commander had written down haycocks message and was about to send it to the media when he asked" so you have his son in your custody?" "No I'm using a bluff to get him to come to Me." snapped Hancock. "Smart girl, but what if he doesn't fall for it?" responded the commander "then I will put his son into my custody, I met him in the war against white beard and I learned his weakness." answered Hancock. " alright, we'll send this off ASAP." said the commander at that he hung up and turned around to see the soldier." you send this to the media and put this in tomorrow's paper." shouted the commander. "Aye aye sir" said the soldier and ran off to deliver the message.

The next morning, in that day's paper was an article stating;  
Warlord of the sea boa hancock announces that if revolutionary leader dragon does not meet with her for a challenge then she will execute twenty nine members of his revolution and she will execute, dragon's son monkey d. luffy and have his head through into the calm belt. Marine officials have yet to answer how she captured straw-hat luffy or where she is keeping him. Though we wished to find boa Hancock, we regret to say that she could not be reached. Though she has stated that dragon must come alone.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the south blue)** a man with tribal tattoo on the right half of his face sat and drank some coffee as he read the article, " " looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than I expected...luffy" suddenly, in a flash of lighting he disappeared.

Back at Amazon lily, luffy was busy training with boa marigold in defensive use of haki, boa sandersonia was watching the training session, boa hancock was busy being fitted with her perfect wedding dress and grandma nyon was busy reading the day's newspaper and reading haycocks little article. "I hope you know what you're doing hebihime, since this man is known for destroying many kingdoms." said nyon. Throughout the day luffy was busy training and slowly starting to get the hang of it and at night Hancock would have luffy eat alongside her. On some day's hancock would order luffy to bathe with her and request that she wash his back then have him wash her back then of course when dinner was finished, hancock had luffy sleep in her room ( mainly to try and seduce him but no luck.). A week had passed and luffy was at stage nine of defensive haki use and marigold then began to show him that even haki has a weak point. When a ship had been seen off the coast, at first Hancock thought of just destroying it but it turned out to be a marine with a message for her. "boa hancock, the government has been told that many nobles are placing huge amounts of money on you defeating dragon, while the celestial dragons request that you go kill monkey d. luffy now." stated the marine " do not bother me with such carless matters" said boa hancock and began to leave when suddenly the marine tried to talk to boa hancock but she turned around and turned him to stone then shatter him but then she felt a small wind go through her.  
Another week had past and again hancock couldn't seduce luffy, It had been a hot Thursday afternoon the sky began to turn cloudy soon it began to rain, within an hour, Amazon lily was in the middle of a furious storm. All the villagers were inside waiting out the storm but luffy told Hancock that his father must be near. "How do you know that he's near, Luffy-san?" asked Hancock, "at impel down, Iva-san told me that no matter what, a storm or wind would follow my dad, even in the calm belt." said luffy. In a flash of lightning, there walking to kuja castle was a man in a green cloak and a tribal tattoo on the left part of his face, he walked with a grin on his face and soon he would be at Hancock's door. When he arrived Grandma Nyon approached him "Are you the father of monkey d. Luffy, the revolutionary leader Monkey d. dragon?" he turned to answer her when Hancock ordered her servant Genista to lead dragon to her. "So you answered my article then dragon." said hancock as she sat on her snake. "Of course, I came to free the people that you said you captured, and free my son." Soon grandma nyon came in and explained that it was just a lie to get a chance to talk to him.

After three hours of explaining to dragon what the deal was and why they tried to get him to come to them. "So dragon we need to talk, will you let your son marry our empress boa hancock." said Nyon "I will let boa hancock marry my son if she proves how much she is willing to except the power of D into her life." answered dragon, at that he laid down three challenges:  
1st; she must use her haki to split the sky while only looking at luffy.  
2nd; boa Hancock had to find where dragon hide luffy's wedding ring without using haki or Devil fruit.  
3rd; finally she had to fight and win against luffy blindfolded,

Boa Hancock passed all three challenges with perfect ease, "now I will allow you to marry my son snake empress, no! snake queen now." said dragon and in a flash of lightning, he disappeared to in front of luffy, "here luffy, I had my jeweler make this for you on your wedding day." said dragon as he handed luffy a gold ring with small diamonds shaping a D and an emerald at the center. Soon dragon disappeared in a huge gust of wind.  
The next day luffy was put in a stole tuxedo from a merchant ship, while Hancock wore a wedding dress that sparked with rubys, diamonds and emeralds. Grandma Nyon was at the center of an arch made from flowers. As all the women of Amazon lily gathered for their empresses wedding.  
"we are gathered here today to bind monkey d. luffy to our empress, boa hancock. Do you monkey d. luffy take boa Hancock to be your wife?" stated nyon." I do" said luffy" and do you boa Hancock take Monkey to be your husband?" "I do" answered boa Hancock" then I now pronounce you man and wife.  
That night everyone was told to not enter kuja castle( even the sisters) in hancocks room, she removed her top then her skirt then told luffy "remove your clothes luffy." soon hancock began to kiss luffy who then started to kiss neck and worked his way down. The heat she felt was like nothing she had ever felt, as luffy started to squeeze her supple breast and began to put his tongue in her crotch and give her an orgasm. Luffy then began to stretch his arms around Hancock, his left hand groped her right breast, and his right hand groped her left ass cheek while his head sucked on her left breast. After untangling luffy he then got on top of her and thrust his dick into her crotch, (in-out, in-out) luffy then switched to placing his tongue on her clitoris and started to message it with his mouth, his hands holding her down as he did his business. Her hair spread out all over the bed, both sweating like there is tomorrow. To hancock this was the best night of her life as luffy's juices entered her body and his hands messaged her supple nipples, Luffy then started wrap himself around hancock where his head rested next to her left ear as started to nuzzle at it, then he said " you are truly the most beautiful woman in the world, and I hope that you know that I love you." .they went from doggy style, karma sutra, to punishment style and in the morning luffy had scratch marks on his back, his ass, his arms and his neck, luffy had bite marks on his chest, dick, nuts and bottom lip. Soon after leaving the bed Hancock began to gag and feel sick, though she found it weird, her mind was on the fact that luffy was hers now and forever and the ring on her finger was the binding deal. When Sandersonia and Marigold returned to kuja castle, they found hancock in her robe on the balcony watching the sun rise.' Hello sister, did you enjoy your honeymoon?" said sandersonia "very well though I do feel weird, Hmmm. tell belladonna to come here to examine me." said Hancock

Luffy finally woke up and found hancock sitting on her snake looking troubled and holding her stomach." Is there something wrong hancock, my wife? cause if so I'll do whatever I have to help you." said luffy holding her hand" luffy Your so considerate it's just I don't know how to tell you this but...luffy, you're going to become a father." said hancock. Luffy soon stated to turn red and said "I-I-I-I-I'M GONNA BE A F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FATHER!" then he fainted from both shock and joy.

See chapter 2 when I feel like making it.


	2. Chapter 2- New life

**One piece CH 1-Luffy+ Hancock**

**I don't own One Piece. It belongs to the author and creator Oda Eiichiro**

It was at noon when the kuja pirates return from their journey to drop off Rayleigh at the sabaody Archipelago, when boa Hancock came to talk to Grandma Nyon. "Old woman I tire of waiting, what must I do to marry luffy-sama!?" said boa Hancock at kuja castle," Let me talk to straw-hat luffy, I'll see what I can do to settle your restless heart." answered Grandma Nyon. At the area that hancock had her people build a small home for luffy," straw-hat luffy I wish to have a little chat with you." said Grandma Nyon "okay but first do you think hancock could train me in haki?" said luffy with a great big grin on his face. "I don't think that will work" answered grandma Nyon "Hancock-sama wouldn't be able to concentrate since luffy is the man who stole her heart." thought grandma nyon, suddenly she hit with an idea. "Alright luffy-bozu, in exchange for your haki training and repay your entire debit to hancock-sama, you must marry hancock." said nyon to luffy with a serious demeanor but luffy was too busy sleeping when she was talking. "WAKE UP LUFFY!" yelled nyon " sorry I heard what you said but if that's what it takes then fine but truthfully it's not up to me if I'm going to be married." said luffy while rubbing his eyes. "Well whose it up to if not you?" said nyon with great worry in her voice. "My dad, monkey D. dragon of course" said luffy. the shock from hearing luffy say that made nyon so pale that she looked as if she had seen a ghost" y-y-y-your father is the m-m-most wanted man alive!" she said with alarm. When Grandma Nyon returned to kuja castle to tell Hancock what luffy told her she was both overjoyed and stumped. Suddenly a knock on the door came and revealed jimbei. "I've got an idea, it may be risky but I think there is a way to get dragon to come here." said jimbei" speak then, I want to be married to luffy as soon as possible" said hancock

At a marine headquarters, as a guard was looking to the east he saw the flag of the kuja pirates. With great fear in his heart he ran to tell his commander of the pirates but when he arrived he came to see his commander on a transponder snail talking to Hancock. " listen well man, I plan to take down dragon so put this in the news paper" said Hancock" why would you want to take down dragon? Has he caused any harm to your people?" asked the commander "He himself no but a lot of his revolutionary people came to my island and tried to make it a base for them." answered boa Hancock. within an hour the commander had written down haycocks message and was about to send it to the media when he asked" so you have his son in your custody?" "No I'm using a bluff to get him to come to Me." snapped Hancock. "Smart girl, but what if he doesn't fall for it?" responded the commander "then I will put his son into my custody, I met him in the war against white beard and I learned his weakness." answered Hancock. " alright, we'll send this off ASAP." said the commander at that he hung up and turned around to see the soldier." you send this to the media and put this in tomorrow's paper." shouted the commander. "Aye aye sir" said the soldier and ran off to deliver the message.

The next morning, in that day's paper was an article stating;  
Warlord of the sea boa hancock announces that if revolutionary leader dragon does not meet with her for a challenge then she will execute twenty nine members of his revolution and she will execute, dragon's son monkey d. luffy and have his head through into the calm belt. Marine officials have yet to answer how she captured straw-hat luffy or where she is keeping him. Though we wished to find boa Hancock, we regret to say that she could not be reached. Though she has stated that dragon must come alone.

* * *

**(Somewhere in the south blue)** a man with tribal tattoo on the right half of his face sat and drank some coffee as he read the article, " " looks like I'll be seeing you sooner than I expected...luffy" suddenly, in a flash of lighting he disappeared.

Back at Amazon lily, luffy was busy training with boa marigold in defensive use of haki, boa sandersonia was watching the training session, boa hancock was busy being fitted with her perfect wedding dress and grandma nyon was busy reading the day's newspaper and reading haycocks little article. "I hope you know what you're doing hebihime, since this man is known for destroying many kingdoms." said nyon. Throughout the day luffy was busy training and slowly starting to get the hang of it and at night Hancock would have luffy eat alongside her. On some day's hancock would order luffy to bathe with her and request that she wash his back then have him wash her back then of course when dinner was finished, hancock had luffy sleep in her room ( mainly to try and seduce him but no luck.). A week had passed and luffy was at stage nine of defensive haki use and marigold then began to show him that even haki has a weak point. When a ship had been seen off the coast, at first Hancock thought of just destroying it but it turned out to be a marine with a message for her. "boa hancock, the government has been told that many nobles are placing huge amounts of money on you defeating dragon, while the celestial dragons request that you go kill monkey d. luffy now." stated the marine " do not bother me with such carless matters" said boa hancock and began to leave when suddenly the marine tried to talk to boa hancock but she turned around and turned him to stone then shatter him but then she felt a small wind go through her.  
Another week had past and again hancock couldn't seduce luffy, It had been a hot Thursday afternoon the sky began to turn cloudy soon it began to rain, within an hour, Amazon lily was in the middle of a furious storm. All the villagers were inside waiting out the storm but luffy told Hancock that his father must be near. "How do you know that he's near, Luffy-san?" asked Hancock, "at impel down, Iva-san told me that no matter what, a storm or wind would follow my dad, even in the calm belt." said luffy. In a flash of lightning, there walking to kuja castle was a man in a green cloak and a tribal tattoo on the left part of his face, he walked with a grin on his face and soon he would be at Hancock's door. When he arrived Grandma Nyon approached him "Are you the father of monkey d. Luffy, the revolutionary leader Monkey d. dragon?" he turned to answer her when Hancock ordered her servant Genista to lead dragon to her. "So you answered my article then dragon." said hancock as she sat on her snake. "Of course, I came to free the people that you said you captured, and free my son." Soon grandma nyon came in and explained that it was just a lie to get a chance to talk to him.

After three hours of explaining to dragon what the deal was and why they tried to get him to come to them. "So dragon we need to talk, will you let your son marry our empress boa hancock." said Nyon "I will let boa hancock marry my son if she proves how much she is willing to except the power of D into her life." answered dragon, at that he laid down three challenges:  
1st; she must use her haki to split the sky while only looking at luffy.  
2nd; boa Hancock had to find where dragon hide luffy's wedding ring without using haki or Devil fruit.  
3rd; finally she had to fight and win against luffy blindfolded,

Boa Hancock passed all three challenges with perfect ease, "now I will allow you to marry my son snake empress, no! snake queen now." said dragon and in a flash of lightning, he disappeared to in front of luffy, "here luffy, I had my jeweler make this for you on your wedding day." said dragon as he handed luffy a gold ring with small diamonds shaping a D and an emerald at the center. Soon dragon disappeared in a huge gust of wind.  
The next day luffy was put in a stole tuxedo from a merchant ship, while Hancock wore a wedding dress that sparked with rubys, diamonds and emeralds. Grandma Nyon was at the center of an arch made from flowers. As all the women of Amazon lily gathered for their empresses wedding.  
"we are gathered here today to bind monkey d. luffy to our empress, boa hancock. Do you monkey d. luffy take boa Hancock to be your wife?" stated nyon." I do" said luffy" and do you boa Hancock take Monkey to be your husband?" "I do" answered boa Hancock" then I now pronounce you man and wife.  
That night everyone was told to not enter kuja castle( even the sisters) in hancocks room, she removed her top then her skirt then told luffy "remove your clothes luffy." soon hancock began to kiss luffy who then started to kiss neck and worked his way down. The heat she felt was like nothing she had ever felt, as luffy started to squeeze her supple breast and began to put his tongue in her crotch and give her an orgasm. Luffy then began to stretch his arms around Hancock, his left hand groped her right breast, and his right hand groped her left ass cheek while his head sucked on her left breast. After untangling luffy he then got on top of her and thrust his dick into her crotch, (in-out, in-out) luffy then switched to placing his tongue on her clitoris and started to message it with his mouth, his hands holding her down as he did his business. Her hair spread out all over the bed, both sweating like there is tomorrow. To hancock this was the best night of her life as luffy's juices entered her body and his hands messaged her supple nipples, Luffy then started wrap himself around hancock where his head rested next to her left ear as started to nuzzle at it, then he said " you are truly the most beautiful woman in the world, and I hope that you know that I love you." .they went from doggy style, karma sutra, to punishment style and in the morning luffy had scratch marks on his back, his ass, his arms and his neck, luffy had bite marks on his chest, dick, nuts and bottom lip. Soon after leaving the bed Hancock began to gag and feel sick, though she found it weird, her mind was on the fact that luffy was hers now and forever and the ring on her finger was the binding deal. When Sandersonia and Marigold returned to kuja castle, they found hancock in her robe on the balcony watching the sun rise.' Hello sister, did you enjoy your honeymoon?" said sandersonia "very well though I do feel weird, Hmmm. tell belladonna to come here to examine me." said Hancock

Luffy finally woke up and found hancock sitting on her snake looking troubled and holding her stomach." Is there something wrong hancock, my wife? cause if so I'll do whatever I have to help you." said luffy holding her hand" luffy Your so considerate it's just I don't know how to tell you this but...luffy, you're going to become a father." said hancock. Luffy soon stated to turn red and said "I-I-I-I-I'M GONNA BE A F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FATHER!" then he fainted from both shock and joy.

See chapter 2 when I feel like making it.


	3. Chapter 3- Merging crews and cast off

**One piece CH 3- luffy +Hancock**

**I do not own one piece or any of the rights. All rights belong to the creator Oda Eiichiro**

Nearly two years have passed and luffy has fully mastered the power of haki, but during all of the training luffy gained a lot of new knowledge of the world yet he still remained the same dumb ass he was. At that time hancock continued to both learn and be a loving wife and mother though she did go to the extreme a couple of times when her son was in danger but over all she protected ace as if he was the finest piece of treasure. "You know ace, you got your fathers sense of adventure as well as his brain power so it's no wonder you get yourself in some much trouble ." hancock said to her son as he slowly drifted into the land of dreams. On the day that luffy was to return to the sabaody archipelago to meet up with his crew, hancock found that she had a choice to either let her husband leave her alone with their son or she could force him to let her come. Luffy stood in their bedroom packing his belongings when ace came walking in rubbing his eyes and trying to talk. Ace walked over to his daddy and gave the expression that he wanted to be picked up, (which luffy did) just then hancock was coming in to tell luffy that she was not going to him leave her with as but when she came in she found luffy out past the balcony in a tree where luffy was holding ace in his arms being the loving father that neither of them ever felt when they were his age. "Luffy-kun, I came to the decision that ace and I are going to join you when you meet up with your crew." Hancock said as she walked out to go talk to him, "Well as long as you don't get to jealous of my navigator or my historian then I'm glad you'll be coming with me." Luffy replied as he jumped to the balcony.

In the morning both luffy and hancock announced that hancock was going to go join her husband in retrieving his crew and that they will return some day and that until her return, both her sisters and that grandma nyon are going to be in charge. Luffy carried both his luggage and his family's to the boat, "When we return I plan to allow the straw hat crew use our island as a hidden base so if there are any objections then step forward." Which no one ever even thought about doing since that would mean instant death but everyone just stood there, smiled and shouted out how much they love Hancock. Seventeen minutes later after everything was packed and ace on board they set sail but unknown to either of ace's parents, he wandered into the treasure room where hancock stored the most valuable treasure. Inside he found the three cursed fruits that his aunts stole from other pirates, he walked up to the clock-clock fruit and ate it. By the time his parents found him, it was already too late and their son had become a fruit user with the power to control time but then both his parents agreed that they'll start to train him to control his new found power as well as train him in the field of haki. Throughout their journey luffy and hancock kept training as well as be loving parents to their son who didn't show any sign of cursed fruit power yet so luffy just figured that the fruit was a dud, until one day when an enemy ship tried to attack their ship, one of the pirates tried to escape with ace as a hostage but then ace used his fruits power to stop time around him which then led hancock to turn him into a statue marked "ace's first foe".

Two weeks had passed since they set sail and the only thing that proved to be entertaining was the pirate ship that tried to steal from the pirate empress and try to take her son as a hostage so you can only guess the level of boredom. Ace continued to show very little cursed fruit power though most of the time Hancock spoiled him with love and affection (which will probably make him a mama's boy) while luffy sat on one of the two yudas heads, staring into the vast open sea. They finally reached the sabaody archipelago where over sixty new pirates that were either after the treasure one piece or after his head for the huge bounty, they docked or Hancock had luffy carry all of their luggage but he had to wear a strange disguise to avoid any needless fighting (he wore a tribal mask, grass coat and kuja skirt). A couple of times a pirate would hit on Hancock but she would turn them down but most of the time luffy would knock them out cold, and one time Hancock turned a group into stone and shattered them for wasting her time. When they finally reached shakky's rip-off bar they found the crew was all together and they had a few new members since nami and sanji met up over ten months ago which led to the birth of Belmeil and when robin met up with zolo (plus a lost bet with dragon) led to the birth of kuina.

"Hello my friends, I'm filled with joy at the sight of all of you." Luffy said as he walked through the doors, "it's luffy-san, he survived the great pirate war." Chopper said in response to luffy's comment; but robin, nami, zolo, nor sanji didn't hear due to the fact that their daughters were being adorable but when boa Hancock walked in everyone inside shut up and stared. "Everyone this Boa Hancock of the seven warlords of the sea and she's also my wife and this is my son monkey D. ace." The very fact that captain monkey D. Luffy, straw hat luffy stole the heart of the most beautiful woman on earth and that he had a child with her was like if the cave men discovered toilet paper, yet now they had a very powerful ally but still it was extremely shocking to see such a big idiot actually make such a beautiful woman fall in love with him. Ace started walk in and meet Belmeil and kuina (since they may end up being his crew mates someday) to go play, while this was happening franky the cyborg was loading the ship, usopp was busy calibrating his sling shot and the parents were busy telling how things led to other things that finally led to the birth of their child though the only ones married were luffy and hancock (the ring did make nami drool) "yeah, the wedding was really cool. I practically ate an entire Neptunian, but the best part was the day ace was born though Hancock did break my left arm." Luffy told them "Well for me the best part was after that night after our wedding, when you took me around the world. Hell I still got your bite marks on both my ass and my breasts." Hancock said as she leaned he head on luffy's shoulders.

Chopper finished saving sanji's life since what Hancock said was a bit too much for him to handle plus when he tried to grab luffy (luffy told where he was sent to) hancock kicked him in the face. They crew was about to set when four new pirate groups that wanted to take the straw-hat pirates heads, "ah crap, where'd these assholes come from. For god's sake they don't even know what the hell they're getting into fighting us." Zolo said seeing as they were just a bunch of idiots with a huge amount of weapons meant for normal humans and animals. Though sanji, zolo and luffy beat the living crap out of one ship and its pirates, nami, robin and usopp chose to attack another while Hancock destroyed a single ship with her fruit power and the final ship was destroyed by both brook and franky. The only thing that remained of the ships and pirate crews was nothing but wreckage and a few stone body parts, with that out of the way the only thing left was to avoid the marines that heard all of the commotion but then again Hancock could just use her power to trick them into letting them pass. Finally the straw hat crew set out to continue where they left off before they were scattered and there first stop was to go to fish man island where mermaids are said to be more beautiful than a normal woman could possibly be (except boa hancock of course)but to be a little bit on the same side luffy brought the remaining cursed fruit from Hancock's ship but what he didn't count on was that his son was watching him.

Safely under the sea where the marines couldn't touch them as well as any smart could follow them, the crew started to relax a bit but when luffy guided hancock to his room neither of them saw ace take Belmeil and kuina to the cursed fruit that his daddy bring into the ship, there he gave them the fruit. Luckily brook saw ace and followed since to him it was a little bit unnatural for a one year old to wander around a huge ship like this alone so he followed and seeing ace hand Belmeil the tiny-tiny fruit and kuina the wood-wood fruit he rushed over and stopped them from eating them. "You know if you were hungry you could have just asked Belmeil's daddy to make you a snack or asked anyone to give you a piece of fruit that won't take away your ability to swim." He said as he placed the fruit back into the containers that held them in the first place then he told the kids that they should get something to eat or else they'll end up like him, all skin and bones minus the skin. Back with nami who was in the kitchen getting a mug of ale to help her navigate through the thick deep sea darkness, sanji who in the middle of making some fresh baby food for both Belmeil and kuina later for dinner. "Hey, nami could you please ask that lousy swordsman, luffy or usopp to catch some Neptunian meat?" but nami chose to ignore that luckily robin heard and asked zolo to get the meat.

With luffy and Hancock the going on there was that happening was that hancock was trying to get as much information on all of his crew members as well as seduce luffy again and failing like usually."So are you sure that none of your female crew members have any feelings for you, because as your wife I feel that the only woman to have you is me." Hancock said with a concerned look on her face "Look hancock dear I married you and not nami or robin so you are the only woman that has me till the day I die." Luffy replied holding her hand while he wrapped around her till he reached her neck where he kissed her leaving a hicky the size of a quarter on her neck. Ace came into his father's quarters at the time and witnessed the kiss which made him say his first words "jolly Rogers!" hearing this both his mother and father turned around and saw their son in a state of shock that caused him to use his fruit power that caused time to rewind. Seeing this crew went to see their captain about what just happened, Hancock was the one to answer telling of the fruit that was on her ship and how ace ate the clock-clock fruit which explained the little incident that just accord. "Let me get this straight, your son ate the clock-clock fruit and you have two more cursed fruit back on your boat." Nami said with a tone of rage in her voice, "wait, I saw two cursed fruits in below luffy's room so either their lying or there are two more cursed fruits in our possession." Brook said then crossed his arms in a little disappointment.

In the end nami said that if ace has cursed fruit powers then so should their kids but the only dilemma left was which fruit should go to who, so hancock suggested that they settle things like back at Amazon lily, a fight till the opponent submits. Robin was the one who came to a less harmful way of solving issues which was who ever got the bigger catch got first choice in the fruits, first up was zolo who caught a fifteen foot tuna, next was sanji who caught the same thing which led to a tie and they tried again but this time zolo won after he caught a Neptunian tuna and sanji caught an elephant flounder. Robin and zolo agreed that kuina was going to eat the wood-wood fruit so that left nami and sanji with the tiny-tiny Fruit to eat. Of course both parents didn't feed the fruit to their child till after everybody finished dinner, at first kuina didn't want to eat it but it turned out that robin was a very persuasive when she wants to be (she tickled her till she opened up) as for Belmeil nami just used the trait that Belmeil inherited from her (she showed her a wad of money) and fed her the fruit. In the end the three fruits were gone and were now inside the three offspring of the straw-hat crew. From that point the only trouble that came was when a kraken appeared and tried to eat them. It took four days to reach fish-man Island and when they did sanji nearly lost his life due to blood loss at the sight of all the mermaids.

The first one to greet them was keimi, the mermaid they saved from the auction house two years ago, "well you all look really great after you all got separated." Keimi told them as she made them some nice hot soup. "Well we did go through a living hell after we were separated." Luffy said with his signature idiotic grin, till Hancock elbowed him in the ribs for that comment but then luffy stated "I was talking about the white beard war when my big brother ace died in my arms." Later the group met up with jimbei who was now leader of the fish man army "so this is your crew luffy-sama, they really are an old bunch of humans." Jimbei stated at the site but then chopper spoke saying he was a reindeer and that he ate the human-human fruit. To nami's surprise, there log post would reset in a week so they each chose do a little site seeing but franky chose to stay and guard the ship from anyone or anything that wanted to take their ship for a joy ride but he did ask usopp to bring him back a souvenir. The first thing that luffy checked out was the food area where he could stuff his face, hancock just wanted to follow her husband so she didn't care though ace did grab an electric eel and tried to put it in his mouth but luffy did stop him plus he was immune to the electrical shock thanks to his gum-gum fruit power. Zolo and robin went in the same direction but split when they wanted to go to different areas, zolo wanted to see the weapons on fish-man Island while robin wanted to see the history stone hidden there. Sanji chose to stay with all of the mermaids while nami went shopping for some sexy tops (they didn't sell any pants), usopp and chopper were busy seeing the cool stuff around them and finally brook was busy trying to spy on boa Hancock who it turned never wore any underwire since she was use to living on Amazon lily plus her clothes were so tight she didn't need them. On a Sunday brook succeeded in seeing Hancock but later was put to bed rest to recover from Hancock's kick, luffy was too busy training his son to notice brook go through the wall.

To be continued when I feel like it.


	4. Chapter 4- Mermaid island spark

**One piece CH 4-Luffy + Hancock**

**I do not own one piece or any rights to it. All rights belong to the creator Oda Eiichiro.**

From the morning nami walked to the children's room (the room under the bedrooms) to check on her daughter since she was now like her uncle's chopper, brook, and luffy plus a little bit of her aunt robin since now, she was a cursed human. "Good morning mommy's little girl, Are you up for some wild adventures with mommy today?" nami said as she walked to Belmeil's bed to find that her baby girl was the size of marble laying on top of her stuffed doll holding a money bag. "Oh god, you really are my daughter." Nami said before picking up her daughter to place her in her belt pocket. "Hey sanji, get your sorry ass out of that bed before I shock you out of it!" nami shouted before checking on zolo and robin, which she found that zolo was asleep while robin drinking tea, reading some ancient text she photographed around some merman ruins, rocking her daughter to sleep and setting up notes on the text. "Good morning nami, couldn't sleep or did your baby girl wake you up?" robin said before drinking some of her tea."The same could be asked of you though I didn't expect you to have kuina up here with you." Nami then climbed into the crow's nest waking her daughter in the process. Nami's belt pocket started to bulge and grow so moving fast she pulled out her daughter and tossed her in the air to let her grow back to her full size. "Oh I'm sorry Belmeil; mommy didn't mean to wake you then again now that you have this amazing power to help mommy make lots and lots of sweet money and treasure's that dwell on the seas." Nami said with great greed on her face at the thought of the treasure her daughter could help her obtain.

Meanwhile ace started to wake up from the suns first light but since he was still tired he froze time to continue sleeping yet time only froze for a few minutes because he had yet to control his powers. "I don't think I'll get used to the idea of not sleeping in the same bed as mother and father still I know that father can still sleep anywhere since like mother and both aunt nami and robin say that he's a major idiot." Ace said waking to find that kuina and Belmeil weren't in their beds. "I do hope that I can be as strong as father, as smart as aunt nami and robin combined, and as beautiful as mother so I still I have yet to control this power but when I do I will honor my father and my uncle ace." He thought as he got out of bed to at least be of some use to his father's pirate crew since he believed he was going to be the prince of the pirates. Ace walked to his parents quarters and walked in to find that his father was stretched all over the room while his mother laid upon the bed with barley any coverage yet he didn't care since he was used to seeing her like that through bathing and that back at the kuja castle, she walked around the place both naked and only wearing a skirt. "Father, can you wake uncle sanji so that we can have some breakfast? Oh yeah I forgot, mother's the one to wake up to get father active." Walking to Hancock, he merely tapped her shoulder and said to his mother that he wanted to have breakfast. Hancock slowly opened her eyes to see her son rub his eyes to show that he was waking up himself and tell her that her night with luffy was way out of hand since he was gripping his father's right ear which was also next to his father 's left foot. "Good morning ace, I'll wake your father up to make that lousy man to make you food." Hancock said when she got up, put on her robe as well as a skirt to cover her beautifully long legs. To ace's surprise, his mother merely yank luffy's belly button to gather him up then put an empty meat bone in his mouth which he gnawed on to dust then snap awake and run to sanji's room.

Brook stood outside of the ship playing music to the people of the city of mermaids and merman, he stood there at the coral playing his guitar singing about his adventures that luffy took him on and how luffy was the man he could see to be the next pirate king. Chopper woke up and got off his operating table to go clean himself, check sanji got stupid and try to peak on Hancock and finally give checkups to the children since the three of them didn't look healthy. "Last night was one hell of a night, I could smell Hancock's hormones from across the ship and I could hear luffy laugh from my room. I better check if luffy got hurt or not, then again knowing that luffy always ends up hurt, I'm pretty much wasting my breath." Walking over to his door, put on some fresh pants and walked out of his room slash office to find hancock walking little ace to the dining area. Chopper kept his eyes on the ground and tried his best to avoid looking at her since he knew she wouldn't hesitate to kick him. "Good morning Lady Hancock, I hope your night with the captain was to your happiness." Chopper said as he did his reverse hiding habit. She chose to ignore choppers comment since he his best to not anger the snake queen. Franky was waking up from his own personal alarm clock which poured some soda into his fuel tank directly. "Whoa boy, now that's a way to wake up in the underwater city though I do have to say that meeting my teachers' brother was quite the honor." Franky then pulled in his mini-hands back into his large hands and walked to the dining area, on the way he met up with sanji who was rubbing his back. "Good god, nami is still sexy even when she's kicking my ass or when she's beating me to a pulp." Hearing sanji say this only made franky smile and snicker at him. Most of the straw hat crew was gathered in the dining area and waited for sanji to make breakfast but first they needed usopp, luffy, zolo and chopper to buy some meat. "Come on sanji what's going to be for breakfast? Please tell me it's going to be something really meaty." Luffy said with his fists on the table drooling.

Hancock arrived at the dining area where she placed ace upon her lap and sat next to her husband in silence until luffy turned to them and started to talk to his son. "Today, your mother and I are going to visit a friend of your uncle ace, his name is jimbei and he's a whale shark fish man." Then ruffed up ace's hair then he leaned in and kissed Hancock on the cheek making her blush and nearly faint. Nami was the one get up and kick zolo an sanji to go buy some Neptunian meat for breakfast, "Which meat in particular do you want us to get? I know luffy would eat any meat while the rest of us each have a different taste in meat." Zolo said while he polished his final blade. In the end sanji had to go buy some Neptunian tuna meat while zolo had to go get some fresh vegetables for the meat to go with, luffy and his family walked to the base of which the fish man army chose to stay at for protection. "Hey father will you get to fight another kraken, because I think that it was cool of you to challenge something a million times bigger than you." Ace asked his father who was busy thinking of the food that sanji was going to prepare with the meat but he planned to try and hide the vegetables. "Mother, I have a quick question, Why did you fall for father since most of the people we're with say that father has the brain capacity of a dead slug?" to her surprise her son was actually showing intelligence of a top scientist. "How did you get so smart? Yester day you could barely able to talk with full grammar and was easily entertained by shiny colors yet now you talk with nearly perfect grammar and the brains that could possibly out shine any scientist." She asked her son with a smile, " I don't know, I fell on my head and awoke from a surge of knowledge flooded my brain but I feel that once my head heals from this bump I'll go back to being the son you know with all your heart." Which he pointed to on the side of his head, a lump the size of a swallows' egg.

Jimbei sat on a stone in front of the queen of the sea's tomb, "I hope that luffy and Hancock can make it, I have much to discuss with them about this kingdom." Jimbei said before he got up and walked to check if luffy and Hancock were close to the tomb at all. To his relief the two of them were busy with their son who at the being carried by his mother because it turned out that once she saw that horrible lump on her sweet baby's head, she had chopper take a look at it to see if he could fix it. Luffy not really knowing what's going on chewed on a neptunian sea pig bone and following his wife, "Good to see you again luffy, as well as you Hancock. May I ask who this young child is?" Luffy answered with his bone in his mouth but spit it out when jimbei said "Huh?" "I said that he's our son, me and Hancock's child. We named him monkey D. ace and like some of his family members, he's a cursed human. He ate the clock-clock fruit." Luffy said with the idiotic grin he was known for and was shown in his wanted poster. The small family walked up to the tomb to start chatting with jimbei, the two of them gathered around the tomb where jimbei started to tell them about two groups calling themselves the new fish men pirates and how the two kept taking out pirates that found ways to come to the underwater city. "So far the two have taken out more than twelve pirate ships, each having a bounty of eighty thousand berries." Hancock listened as well as held her son close to her (He's taking a nap.) "I heard rumors of these new fish man pirates, they're lead by arlongs younger brother while the other crew is lead by a cursed fish man who has the power of aiming. I think that if he came after either of us, he will die painfully and slowly or any other way." Luffy nearly missing his wife say "die painfully and slowly or any other way." caught his attention to the point where he bit the bone he had to dust. "Hold on their hancock, I don't kill my foes, I just beat them so that their pride is destroyed because I learned from my brother that breaking someone's pride is worse than death." He then got closer to his wife to try and convince her not to kill but at least keep them as statues.

On their way back to the ship, a guppy fish man walked over to them to ask if they were part of the straw hat pirates, "Better than that, I'm the captain of them and here is my wife whose queen of Amazon lily." Unfortunately once he said this, an angel fish man shot a single of water from behind and shot at Hancock waking her son (It cut one of her hairs and slightly grazed his ear.) Ace jumped from his mother's arms and with an angry expression on his face said "How dare you shoot at the pirate empress and most importantly how dare you even try to harm my mother!" the fish man then started to laugh and said that humans are just some fun targets for me to –"he was cut off when ace froze time, and used some haki to beat the fish mans stomach. Time unfroze to show the fish man vomit blood, but recovering fast he punched ace so fast that he couldn't use defensive haki. Ace fell down cold, which infuriated hancock to the point where she used her heart arrow to turn him partly stone while his father shot the guppy fish man out of the protective bubble where encountered a neptunian shark. "I will never allow anyone or anything to harm my child so now you die!" she shouted before she broke his stone arm. "You bitch, how dare you, a lowly human harm a higher being so now I'm going to kill you." Which he tried to do by sucking up an enormous amount of water but took the full force of luffy's giant pistol, popping him like a water balloon. Back at the ship, the crew was busy trying to fight off fish man pirates. "Where the hell did all these fish men pirates come from?" zolo was barley doing anything since the pirates kept underestimating them, robin was busy drinking tea, rocking her daughter to make her take a nap, and taking out the fish men as they came, nami summoned some lightning clouds to shock them, sanji was kicking them off the boat, chopper was fighting with muscle form, brook was dancing while also fighting them and franky was using his new weapons he installed in his arms to get rid of them. No matter what though the fish men kept coming until they suddenly started to turn to stone while some were being punched, to the crew's relief their captain and his wife were on their way back to the ship.

"Come on men, we can take down these pathetic humans! I say we don't stop or else the captain will have our heads for dinner." A moray eel fish man said before he was hit by one of Hancock's arrows then was shattered when luffy went over board when he used his gum-gum rocket with his son and wife holding on (which she was blushing beet red due to where he was holding her.) he finally stopped after he crashed through three fish men, and to nobody's surprise none of them were hurt from his recklessness. "Sorry I still can't control where I go when I do that but hey chopper, can you come here and try to heal my son?" The fight lasted for four hours, the ground and deck was covered with stone fragments that once were the fish man pirates, everyone was exhausted from the fight and the three mothers went to their children(- robin) to see if they were alright, Belmeil was hiding in the kitchen in the cupboard inside herb container, kuina was still on her mother listening to her heart beat and ace was in choppers office still knocked out with a large bruise on his midsection (which pissed off boa hancock to the same level as when smoker pined luffy to the ground during the white beard wars.) she lifted ace up and hugged him saying that she will never let him be hurt again. Zolo walked in to at least try and be a good friend slash uncle, he walked in holding kuina who at the time was sucking on her thumb while also showing her cursed fruit power by making the wood move with her breathing and strands of her hair stood up becoming bonsai trees. Nami didn't show because she was busy trying to get Belmeil to calm down since she was too upset to go into choppers offices, "Calm down baby girl, mommy's here and all the bad fish people are gone (for now)." Nami then held her daughter close to her chest to allow the sound of her heart calm her down. Sanji was busy trying to help her by making Belmeil's favorite dessert, "Yeah baby, your mommy and daddy are here to never let those bad fish people get a hold of you." He then walked to her and hugged nami and Belmeil to try to help her comfort her. Nami did whisper in sanji's ear that this will cost him a thousand berries per minute. In the night luffy and Hancock carried ace to their bed where they held him as they feel asleep.

To be continued when I feel like it, and when you all vote.


	5. Chapter 5- the battle at hand

**One piece CH 5- Luffy + Hancock**

**I do not own any rights to One Piece; all rights belong to the original owner Oda Eiichiro.**

By the next day, the straw hat pirates were sore and still tired from the fish-man invasion but mostly were just flat out annoyed at the fact that they had the audacity to try to harm their children. Hancock spent a lot of the night just holding ace close to her heart (Brook saw this and dropped his jaw which caught hancocks attention thus leading to a kick to the head.) she held ace knowing that he was the symbol of her love with luffy. "You shouldn't hold him to long or else you won't be able to hold onto me." Luffy told her as he finished fighting over a steak with Hancocks white snake, ace soon responded to his mothers smothering by trying to separate from her to get some air. "Mommy, can I please have some air, because I really don't want to be smothered again like when I hurt my arm from that wild pig that daddy killed and ate." He managed to say making his mother let him go and walk over to luffy and hold him around the waist (Plus bite some meat that was hanging out of his mouth). Meanwhile zolo was busy training while also watching his daughter, she sat there watching her daddy swing his swords with ease making her giggle and making the wood around her move with her. "You know zolo, kuina takes after you a lot and she really enjoys watching you train with your swords." Robin said coming to feed her daughter, yet once kuina heard her mother's voice she began to crawl over to her and smile. "Hey why don't you let her play with Belmeil since the two of them are practically sisters." Zolo said sheathing his blades and walking over to them. Nami in turn was in the busy going over the charts of fish Man Island in the kitchen while Belmeil was sitting on her father's head, to make it easier for him to cook she made herself be the size of a medium bird. "Hmmm, this doesn't make sense, from this chart it says that we're in the territory of the new arlongs pirates but yesterday, the fish man pirates that attacked carried the mark of the flying Dutchmen. Their captain is said to be a cursed fish man, he holds the power of the aim-aim fruit." Nami said to herself, sanji in turn was just finishing up nami's breakfast then started making Belmeil's breakfast.

Both Hancock and Luffy were coming out of the room carrying ace to the dining hall when they stumbled into usopp who at the time was busy carrying some material for some new shot bullets, luffy stared at the material then just smiled at him hancock on the other hand was a bit mad that he was in her way and threatened to turn him into a statue for the dining room. Luffy calmed her down by kissing her hand thus causing her to blush and nearly drop ace if not for her snake Salome, behind her to catch ace. Once she regained herself Hancock picked up ace and continued with her husband to the dining room, ace hug his mother to show that he loved her then like his father caught the scent of something delicious causing him to drool like his father. "It looks like the apple doesn't fall to far from the tree, he really is your son luffy I mean you're the only person who drools this much over some grilled sea neptunian meat." Robin said as she joined nami at the table while holding her daughter. Zolo walked in a few minutes later and sat next to robin, eventually everyone showed up in the dining room to discuss their next move against the new fish man pirates and the flying Dutchmen crew. "I got a feeling that yesterdays attack was only the beginning but I also got a feeling that they're going to strike us in a low point to get us." Zolo said as he waited for a decent cup of coffee, robin replied to her baby's daddy by stating that the fish men pirates might aim for their children. "If anything touches my child then you can all expect to see some fish men gravel." Hancock said while ace was being fed, luffy replied to his wife by saying with a mouth full of grilled neptunian angel fish meat that he guard the children with his life if he had to. The conversation lasted for nearly two hours and soon sanji was getting tired of cooking (plus luffy ate 40% of their food supply) Belmeil came to her mother and gestured that she wanted her attention, unfortunately nami was drunk at the time and paid no attention to her so sanji gave her the attention that she required at the time (Diaper change). Robin took sanji's lead and checked kuina for the same, ace on the other hand was packing a double duce, thus Hancock ordered chopper to clean it up.

By the time the meeting was over it was lunch time but thanks to luffy and Salome, they were low on food. Zolo returned the training room to continue his swordsmanship, robin took kuina to the crow's nest to continue her reading, chopper wanted to give Belmeil and ace an examination to make sure that they weren't harmed from yesterday's battle, sanji left to the market for food, nami went to her room to continue making a chart of island, usopp went with franky to discuss ideas for upgrades to the ship, brook went to the deck to relax and play his guitar, luffy and hancock left to the captains quarters due to hancock telling him that she needed a nap and that she wanted him to help her. Luffy being the idiot he was blindly followed her, once the door was shut brook heard as luffy shouted in surprise "Oh boy" then Hancock giggling thus making the skeleton curious to his captains activities. At that time Chopper was letting ace out of his office with a piece of candy for being good during the examination, "Why don't you try and find your parents ace, I bet that they really want to find you." Chopper then smiled at him and shut the door to examine Belmeil. Ace gladly ate the candy he got from chopper and tasted the sweet taste of lemon &amp; lime then continued to try and find his parents. He walked all over the ship to find his mom and dad but was eventually just take there by usopp when he found his way into Frankie's workshop and was nearly burned from some sparks from wielding a pipe to an engine he built for a future tool for combat. Usopp stopped when he was a corner from luffy's room, his eyes opened wide at the sounds he heard then he looked to ace who for some reason was trying to get free of his grip. "Ace I think that you should hang around aunt robin till either of your parents get you." He smiled to ace then looked back at luffy's door with amazement, "I have got to ask him how the hell he does that." Usopp thought before ace bit his hand to get down, and run to his parent's room where he could hear his mother shouting "Oh god, right there! Don't stop." Right before usopp could even catch ace, his eyes flashed blue and suddenly, everything was frozen around him. He ran to the door then pushed it open, unfortunately his time power wore off and time continued thus leading him to see his father stretching his arms around his mother while he pounded her with such animalistic instinct that he saw that both were drenched in sweat. Ace screamed in horror at the sight of his parents, Hancock turned at the sound of her son and was shocked to see that their child caught sight of them as she was expressing her love to her husband.

Robin got up from her seat to figure out what all of the commotion was about, she had some trouble in the process because kuina refused to her mother got up to see the trouble, so to fix the issue robin used her bloom-bloom fruit power to continue to rock her daughter to sleep while she left the crow's nest. It was apparent that zolo was curious of the matter as well since they ran into each other at the bottom of the crow's nest then continued towards the source of the scream. "I'm guessing you heard it too?" robin asked zolo who merely nodded yes, she then turned her attention to seeing what was the source to all of noise. The two arrived to see ace wrapped in a blanket while sanji handed him a cup of hot chocolate to comfort him, luffy at this time was wearing just his shorts was standing behind nami who at the time was trying to get her daughter to take a nap. Hancock on the other hand was on the other side of chopper wearing her robe trying to figure out how to explain what he saw them doing, she thought about lying to him but remembered that luffy would also believe the lie thus making things more complicated and she couldn't tell him at his age otherwise he may be messed up in the head. "I don't know what to tell him, I don't even know if luffy can explain it to him since he is ace's father but then again he has the brain of a lazy monkey." Hancock thought as she tried to figure out the issue, Luffy on the other hand had his mind on a good pile of cooked meat. Ace sat there in the chair shaking over the issue with his eyes opened wide, he slowly took sips of his hot chocolate to calm himself down.

An hour passed before anyone spoke, it was brook who broke the silence by telling them that maybe ace could be calmed by hearing a special song. The song was indeed beautiful but ace still looked traumatized, it turned out to be his father to calm him down. Luffy walked over to his son and asked him if a little game of monkey tag would make him feel better, with a slight smile ace turned to luffy and nodded yes to him. The two of them then ran to the deck where luffy began to run around and swing from the ropes franky left around trying to tag the other. Within a good half hour, ace was slightly back to normal except he now had a concept of knocking on doors before he even touched the door. Hancock smiled at her husband's work, ace looked like the same little boy who lived on Amazon lily. She walked to the next likely area where luffy would arrive to take a breather, he sat down on a barrel to drink some water when she came up to him and pulled him into a tight embrace. She stopped when she started to hear some cracking from him, she looked down to see that he was turning blue but that was due to the fact that she pulled him in as he was about to swallow the water. Later after the little chat with ace Hancock grabbed luffy's hand and walked away with it, luffy smiled at his son and then told him to relax then go play with Belmeil and kuina while they go back to training (The little white lie). Nami smirked at the sight of a happy family then just went back to making her chart, sanji went to give his daughter some fresh fruit to keep her healthy and zolo took his daughter to take a nap. Usopp went back with franky to build something special while brook tried to peak at hancock and luffy which later led to him going through a couple of walls and chopper taking care of him, eventually everything was calm for the rest of the evening.

Later that night neither of them heard as a cuddle fish- merman crawled onto the deck and begin his captain's orders to take out Monkey D. Luffy and bring hancock to him to make her suffer as his slave as justice for humans making fish men slave. He crawled into the hall way where he found nami's room where sanji slept with their daughter on his chest, he then found his way to zolo's room to see him sleeping with his three swords and he even found little ace's room. He could smell the scent of both his parents but figured that he'd save him for later to kill, he finally found the captains quarters to see them asleep in each other's arms. He lifted the sea stone knife to kill luffy as he stared down at a small man that caused such a huge uproar, he was about to plunge the knife deep into luffy's chest when suddenly he noticed a skeleton laying across the floor in the hall way. Taking the time to see where it came from, he noticed that it looked a few years old but the clothing on it looked new. In the blink of an eye, the skeleton slashed him across the chest. "Gyaaah, what the hell's going on?" he shouted in pain and soon the skeleton got to its feet and pulled out a cane sword to fight the intruder. "Yo ho ho, I see an intruder in my captain's room." Brook shouted thus waking Hancock and making her get out of bed to reveal that she was nude, brook soon found himself distracted and took a punch to the face but retaliated with a slash to the arm spilling a large amount of blood in the room. In a force greater than a hurricane, Hancock attacked the cuddle fish man with everything in her arsenal. She broke his rib cage, his funny bone and his skull, she then began to use her fruit power to turn his limbs to stone and began to shatter each limb to make him suffer. While luffy slept she chose to take his life with a mighty kick to his head thus making it cave in.

In the morning Luffy awoke to see the rubble of the intruder who tried to kill him, he cleaned the rocks up then left for breakfast. Brook sat at the table telling of the brave feat he did while everyone slept and of how Hancock finished off the intruder while she stood in the buff, hearing this Hancock shot him with one of her heart arrows turning him to stone while she walked in holding ace's hand who at that time was waking up. "I see that you all know what happened last night, be warned that I will not tolerate or stand for chatter of my actions and like the bone bag I will turn you into stone." She then proceeded to take a seat at the table to feed her son, it wasn't long before luffy walked into the dining room asking sanji for some fried meat. "Hey luffy, your wife really is a wild card since she just went from all scary to adorable mother. Also she turned brook into a statue." Nami said as Belmeil was being breast fed, sanji nearly tripping over the sight but lucky for him luffy was fast enough to catch all of the food they eat it. Robin sat near the window drinking her coffee, reading her book, changing her daughter and even catching the plates that luffy cleaned, she turned her head note sanji's actions but stopped when kuina started to be fussy then turned to zolo who at the time was polishing his swords. She tapped him on the shoulder to signal that she wanted him to take her so that she could attend to other things. Chopper began to examine brook to see if he was still alive, while franky was busy talking to usopp about making a unique upgrade to his sling shot but the truth was that the upgrade would only work if franky used it. Luffy continued to scarf down more food while ace ate some fresh fruit that they got from shaky, eventually Hancock got bored and turned brook back to being alive which made him fall back from his chair. The crew continued to plot out the plan to combat the fish man pirates and for Hancock getting her revenge on them for harming her only child, though not many of the crew could really go with her plan to slaughter all of them.

Each crew member gathered their supplies to do combat but Hancock had the hardest time picking out the best dress to do combat the fish man pirates, in the end she chose to wear the green dress since it matched luffy's jacket as well as her eyes. Soon the crew set off to beat the living hell out of some fish men, the three mothers put their children to bed and asked their friend keimi to baby sit them while they left to fight. It took them all a while to find the location of the fish man pirates but in the end they were found, using one of his new skills to scout out the location brook found that the west entrance was guarded by a piranha fish man, the east by a giant squid fish man, south by a blue ring octopus fish man and the north by a moray eel fish man. "Okay here's the plan, Chopper you take out the piranha guy, zolo you take out the octopus guy, franky the giant squid guy and I'll take out eel face over there. Once inside I'm betting on them giving us a few minutes if not less to find their captain and break his jaw. Usopp we're going to need you to take out the any of the spare fish men, luffy and Hancock we're counting on you to make that SOB can't even walk for the next few months scaring my daughter and hurting ace of course that's if I can find any sign of treasure in there." Nami then made sure everyone understood what she told them and began to act on the plan, nami used her new staff to make lightning strike the eel fish man, franky set up his newest invention to combat the giant squid fish man and chopper was busy underground. With the east entrance wide open, the others took their chance and ran into the base, the place was a giant maze of twists and turns yet usopp managed to help them find their way until they ran into a jelly fish man who started to fight him.

Sanji began to grow impatient thus leading him to start kicking down the walls, robin on the other hand started to mark the walls they passed through by putting the mark of D on each of the walls. Each wall showed to be thin but still they found themselves lost in the base, suddenly water began to be shot at them like a machine gun thus stopping them and causing them to stop instantly in their tracks. Turning to see the source of the water, they saw that it was the captain of the fish man pirates, the bull shark fish man. He stood up with water covering his hands, he licked his teeth with pleasure in the thought of killing a human. "A Pleasure to meet you, I'll take great pleasure in killing you straw hat luffy and turning that pathetic face of the pirate empress into a perfect servant. I'll make you clean the entire base with your tongue then I'll whip raw each night to remind you of how useless you are as a pathetic human." He said as he fired several rounds of water at them, luffy grabbed his comrades and jumped forward to avoid the water bullets then used his gum-gum rocket to launch them all forward. "There's no use resisting the inevitable so why don't you give up and except the great death that awaits you." He shouted before he lost sight of luffy but soon found him with a hard punch to the jaw breaking all of his teeth and even causing him to fly through the base, Hancock came walking out of the dust from behind his husband with a smile. "Feel the wrath of the man I took for my Husband, feel the fear course through your veins you lousy piece of sushi." She shouted thus leading to a huge battle for their lives.

To be continued when I feel like. Please vote or tell me whether or not to continue this series.


End file.
